Takano x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: After a heartbreak, can true love really blossom? Will it all end the same, or will there truly be a happy ending this time? Rated M for smut.


**Romance Revived**

Heartbreak sucked; This was something that Takano Masamune knew too well, as he watched his former love interest, Ritsu Onodera, now happy within the embrace of someone else.

Being the editor-in-chief for an aspiring manga company was tough work, but a heartbreak certainly wouldn't make things any easier, especially not during this hellish time of stress.

Thank goodness for his co-worker, (y/n).

(y/n) had the most beautiful (e_c) eyes, (h_l), (h_c) hair, and the most adorable smile in the world.

Every time Takano looked at (y/n), his heart pounded faster, almost excruciatingly fast.

However, he refused to allow himself to open his heart to anyone ever again.

Unbeknownst to him, though, (y/n)'s heart reacted the same way whenever Takano was nearby. But he didn't want to cause Takano any trouble with his feelings, so he bottled them up.

_But, one can only escape fate for so long._

Being that Takano and (y/n) were both co-workers and neighbours, avoiding one another was out of the question, so one day, fed up with his own feelings, Takano decided to confess to (y/n).

"(y/n), I need you to come over to my place today. We need to discuss your working progress." Takano said sternly, and (y/n), not willing to decline his boss's order, obliged.

***Lemony time skip***

Upon entering Takano's apartment, (y/n) knew that he had sealed his own doom; There was no way that he could possibly suppress his feelings for Takano in his own place: Things have a tendency to come out when intimate moments appear.

Takano and (y/n) were sitting in a sofa within Takano's living room, and (y/n) was quite uncomfortable.

Takano was about to ask him why he was so tense, when his cat, Sorata, appeared in the room, jumping into (y/n)'s embrace.

_Oh, how Takano envied his cat right now._

He cleared his throat, which caught (y/n)'s attention.

"I admit, (y/n), that I didn't simply call you over here for discussing work.

I have something important to tell you."

(y/n) looked at his feet nervously, then stared at Takano.

"Wait, first, I have to tell you something." (y/n) said, which clearly surprised Takano.

_This is it,_ (y/n) thought.

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, (y/n) poured his heart out to Takano, ultimately confessing his love for said man. "I love you, Takano! I have for a long time, but I was afraid that my feelings would somehow upset you, s-so I-" He was suddenly interrupted by Takano's soft, surprisingly warm, lips against his own.

The kiss soon turned passionate, with Takano slipping his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern.

As the need for air arrived, they parted from the kiss, panting softly.

Takano looked deep into (y/n)'s (e_c) eyes, and smirked. "I love you to, (y/n). I actually called you over today because I intended to confess to you.

Looks like I won't have to worry about another heartbreak." He chuckled at the last part, making (y/n) flustered.

"However," Takano began, again getting (y/n)'s undivided attention, "I do feel the need to show you just how much I love you."

Before (y/n) could ask what Takano meant by that, he was carried bridal style into the bedroom, and then gently tossed onto the bed.

Takano immediately tore off his own clothes, swiftly doing the same to (y/n)'s, then moulded their lips together in a passionate, yet tender, kiss, as they both touched each other's naked bodies, exploring uncharted territory with such passion that it almost seemed to linger in the air.

Soon enough, they parted from their kiss, and (y/n) shyly spread his legs, his face redder than a tomato, much to the delight of Takano.

Lining up near (y/n)'s entrance, Takano looked at (y/n), asking for permission, to which he was granted with a simple, shy nod.

Slowly pressing his rather large member into (y/n)'s entrance, Takano paused for a while, to let his new lover adjust to his size.

After he had done so, Takano slowly started thrusting, earning a row of moans from (y/n); a combination of both pain and pleasure erupting from his mouth.

"Does it hurt, (y/n)? Do you want me to stop? Takano asked, with genuine concern in his voice.

(y/n) simply shook his head, flustered.

"N-no, keep going. It feels good."

With those words, Takano grinned and started thrusting faster, hitting (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure, groaning in immense pleasure.

Takano took this as a sign, and started pounding into (y/n) faster and harder, slamming (y/n)'s prostate with every thrust.

Both men were sweating and panting heavily right now, and with just a few more thrusts, (y/n) released his load all over his lower abdomen, breathing heavily.

Takano loved the way (y/n) was clenching around him, almost sending him over the edge.

But he endured; Thrusting faster, Takano placed both hands on either side of (y/n), pounding into him relentlessly, until he came inside his lover, riding out his orgasm.

He proceeded to slowly pull out of (y/n), then collapsed next to said male, both of them breathing heavily.

After their breathing calmed down, Takano pulled (y/n) close to his chest, cuddling close to him.

He grinned at the exhausted male, uttering the precious words that (y/n) would never forget.

"I love you, (y/n). You've revived my hope for love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

(y/n) smiled softly, and whispered as he slowly fell asleep in Takano's warm embrace.

"I love you too, Takano. A lifetime with you would be a dream come true."

***Fluffy time skip***

It had been a few months since Takano and (y/n)'s first bedroom escapades, and now, here they were; Together, in Takano's apartment, with their cat, Sorata.

They had just married, and their honeymoon was as perfect as could be.

Their lives together would certainly be enjoyable.

And to think; None of this would have happened if Takano hadn't invited (y/n) over that fateful day.

Needless to say, that was the best decision in Takano's, and (y/n)'s, lives.

And as far as their story goes; They lived happily forever after

**The End**


End file.
